


All You Need in Love is a Briefcase and an Active War Zone

by klauser



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dave Katz is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Klaus Hargreeves is a good boyfriend, Klave, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Vietnam gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klauser/pseuds/klauser
Summary: Quick little one-shots of Dave and Klaus in the Vietnam War, cause they’re beautiful and we don’t deserve them.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Two Months

Klaus is the Sun. Dave is sure of it. At least he’s his version of the Sun. His own bright source of energy that gets him up in the morning. Essentially, he’s what Dave’s life for the past two months has revolved around. Ever since his mysterious arrival in their tent in the middle of the night. 

Dave thinks that he might be in love with him. 

Even the thought itself is ridiculous, of course it is. He’s not gay. He likes girls. He thinks that they’re pretty. The few times that he’s slept with a girl, he’s enjoyed it…right? No, no. No sir, Dave Katz is not a homosexual. And even if he were, hypothetically, there was no way he could tell anyone about it. Uncle Brian would beat the living shit out of him. 

But Klaus…Klaus with his messy curls and his seemingly apparent sixth sense that kept them all from an untimely death. Klaus with his soft touches to Dave’s shoulder, not caring about the glances he received from the other men in their unit, his eyes that Dave swore always lit up when he saw him. Klaus’ smiles, wide and filled with glee. He always saves a smile for Dave, even if he doesn’t feel like smiling. 

And okay, yeah. He’s pretty much in love with Klaus Hargreeves. But he also knows that hoping that Klaus loves him back is a fool’s errand. And even if he did, it would be impossible to express that love, especially in an active war zone like this one. 

He still can’t help but think wistfully about it. About how maybe he wasn’t imagining that Klaus would stare at him for just a second too long to be strictly platonic. 

But for now, he would just have to let that dull ache settle in his heart, a Klaus Hargreeves shaped ache. 

The whole unit has a three day leave in Saigon. Half of them end up at the disco of all places, and who else would’ve suggested it besides Klaus himself?

He’s mesmerizing. Eyes closed in bliss, curls flopping over his forehead. His arms waving in the air, hips swaying. His shirt riding up the slightest bit to expose a sliver of his stomach. Beautiful.

Dave stays pressed against the wall, nursing his whiskey, until his third drink when his sense of embarrassment starts to slip away, and he thinks that it’s a good idea to start dancing. Unfortunately so, because Dave just so happens to be the worst dancer that Vietnam has seen in a long time. 

He’s uncoordinated, limbs jerking in unflattering ways. He dances like an idiot but when Klaus turns around and locks eyes with him, he feels just as beautiful as Klaus is. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Klaus says with a grin and Dave has never wanted to kiss someone more.

They dance together. Not together, together, that would never be allowed here. But they dance side-by-side, occasionally exchanging small smiles or wistful glances.

It’s been maybe fifteen minutes when Klaus drags Dave to the back of the disco, sheltered behind a beaded door. Dave mumbles something, and Klaus giggles. His heart swells. Dave reaches a hand out to graze Klaus’ cheek. His green eyes bore into his, but he doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

Eventually, it is Dave that presses their lips together, but it’s Klaus that steps forward and cradles his cheek like he had, deepening the kiss.

Dave smiles into the kiss and when they pull apart, he blinks at the beautiful man in front of him. “Hello, there.”

“Took you long enough, Katz,” Klaus says, grinning even wider than before. He leans in to lock their lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Thanks to everyone who interacted with the first chapter, I really appreciate it!

Three Months

An entire month and a half of knowing about his deep love for Klaus and he still says it first. Because he’s perfect at everything.

They’re deep into the jungle and have been for about half an hour, far enough so none of their fellow soldiers could hear them and sitting together on Klaus’ jacket that he had spread out on the jungle floor for them. Dave’s cheek is mashed into Klaus’ shoulder, the other man’s arm wrapped around him.

“Think we should head back soon?” Dave whispers, his voice slightly muffled.

Klaus raises his hand to run his fingers through Dave’s hair, scalping lightly along his scalp. “Absolutely not,” he mutters, lightly kissing the top of his head. “I’m perfectly content here, sweetheart.”

Dave chuckles. “You know that I am too, darlin’.”

“Ugh. So southern of you,” he says with a dramatic sigh and Dave laughs again.

“I just can’t help it. Darlin’.”

“Hey,” Klaus says softly, and Dave cranes his head up to peer at him.

“What’s up, honey?”

Klaus stares down at him so his curly hair bounces down around his forehead. “I love you.” And just like that, all of Dave’s breath gets knocked out of his body.

“You-you do?” He asks quietly, voice coming out in short bursts.

Klaus’ eyes are widening more and more by the second. “I can take it back if it’s-if it’s too much for you.”

“No!” Dave scrambles off of his shoulder to stare more headily at the other man. “I’m just upset that I couldn’t say it first.”

Klaus’ eyes light up with understanding. “Ohhh.” He scoots a little closer to Dave so he can press their lips together for a quick kiss. “What a hopeless romantic you are, baby.”

Dave winds his arms around Klaus, nestling him into his embrace. “Only for you.” He kisses him again, this time a little deeper. He pulls back after a few seconds and pushes Klaus’ forehead against his own. “Okay,” he says, “we really should head back.”

“Noo!” Klaus whines, flopping back onto his jacket.

Dave laughs, leaning down to brush a curl from his forehead. “I love you, Klaus Hargreeves.”

Klaus smiles. “Why, I love you too, Dave Katz.”

Klaus finally agrees to head back to camp after a frenzied makeout session in which he would constantly pause to whisper “I love you” against Dave’s lips.

Dave starts to head back first to avoid suspicion, massive smile glued to his face. Sure, he was stuck in the jungle, in an active war zone no less, having to constantly fear for his life every single day, and yet, he was in love with Klaus Hargreeves. That meant that he was the happiest that he had ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Five Months

For once, Klaus is content in his fast-asleep state and didn’t need to wake up anytime soon. He’s curled up in Dave’s arms in their shitty hotel room in Saigon. Dave on the other hand, is wide awake, gazing down at the love of his life’s naked form with a tender expression that wasn’t common where they were located.

A lock of Dave’s hair flops into his eyes, mussed from their previous activities, and continues to stare down at Klaus. It was rare to see him like this, a faint smile outlining his lips instead of his usual half-frown that came from the nightmares that usually plagued his sleep.

Dave leans down and kisses his temple, and Klaus’ eyelashes flutters, welcoming him back into the world of the waking. Dave silently curses himself. “No, no, go back to sleep,” he croons softly, scratching the back of Klaus’ neck like he was a cat, just the way he liked.

“Mm.” Klaus spreads his arms out to stretch, very nearly smacking the other man in the face. “Morning, Davey.”

“It’s four o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Close enough.” He twists around ever so slightly so that their eyes can meet and grins. “Hello.”

“Right back at ya,” Dave smiles. “No nightmares?”

“Not a single one. Dreams of rainbows and kittens and all that shit. How’d you know?”

“You were smiling,” he replies, “no shaking or anything.”

The nightmares that Klaus had had these past three days on their leave had shook Dave to his core. There had been two major ones. The first one, Klaus had started shaking from his place on the bed as Dave tried scoured their little fridge in the corner of their hotel room for something to eat. He had dashed over immediately and held Klaus until he had woken up in his arms, a few tears dripping onto his cheeks.

The second time, Dave had been asleep too. He had been jolted from his rest by a loud, high pitched scream from Klaus on the other side of the bed. That time, Klaus had thrashed in his arms, desperate to be free until his eyes snapped open, cold and unseeing for a few seconds until his eyes had focused on Dave and only then he came back.

Both times he had played it off like it was nothing to an almost in tears Dave who could plainly see that it was the opposite of nothing.

“I sleep better when you’re holding me,” Klaus purrs, dropping his head back onto the other’s chest. “I guess I just love you or something.”

“Lucky for you, I just might love you too,” Dave says. Normally at this point, he would kiss Klaus softly but this time, a question that needed answering had sprung into his mind. “Did you get nightmares before? Before you came here, I mean?”

“Huh? Oh, sure, all the time.” He responds in an airy tone, but Dave can hear the slight shaking in his voice.

“Did someone help you with them then?” He asks quietly.

Klaus hesitates, as if debating whether to release a crucial piece of information or not. “I had a brother,” he says carefully, “he used to bring me back sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Dave echoes, growing more and more concerned.

“Yeah…sometimes he couldn’t really do anything because he was…kinda different.” Klaus’ careful tone gives Dave the impression that his brother had passed away and he winces in sympathy.

“So, the nightmares aren’t because of the war?”

Klaus frowns. “What are you saying?”

“I just don’t want you to be causing yourself more pain than you need to be,” Dave says with a great sigh.

Klaus laughs, a dry, humorless laugh. “Baby, that’s kind of my trademark.”

“But you don’t even need to be here.”

“Do you want me to leave?” He sits up now, back against the headboard so he can look at him properly.

Dave pauses, trying to choose his next words carefully. “I want you to leave here,” he decides on. “I never want you to leave me.”

“Leaving here would mean leaving you,” Klaus whispers and Dave’s face crumples at his words.

“I know, honey.”

Klaus reaches out his hands, cradles Dave’s face gently. “I would fight in a million wars if it meant I got to spend every day with you. So, I’m not leaving.”

Right now, sitting there with his eyes staring into his, he has the cadence of a stubborn child.

“I won’t make you do anything,” Dave says softly, peeling one of Klaus’ hands from his face and kissing along the knuckles. “I just love you.”

“I love you too,” Klaus sighs, and pulls his face towards his for a brief kiss. “So fucking much.”

Klaus falls asleep again a little while after that, once again curled in Dave’s arms, his fingers lazily dancing up and down his sides.

He doesn’t kiss him this time, not wanting to wake him for a second time but instead presses his right cheek to the top of his head, pushing his nose into his curly hair.

“I’ll protect you from anything,” he whispers into his hair and falls asleep like that, intertwined with the one person he loves more than anything in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate! If not, have a great day anyways!

Seven Months

The thing is, before Vietnam, Dave never really got nightmares. He still didn’t, not really, not to the point where it was a regular occurrence, but there were always those occasional nights where he was jolted from sleep with a silent scream on his lips.

This night, he dreams of Klaus’ dead body. His limp body sits upon the hard-packed earth in Vietnam, his lifeless eyes staring up at him. One blood smeared hand lies atop his stomach as if he had died prodding at the bullet wound embedded in his gut. His mouth hangs wide open as if he had died as he called for the safety of his life.

“Klaus!” He tries to scream but he can’t get his mouth to open. He tries to run towards the corpse of the love of his life, to hold him one last time but his legs seemed glued to the floor. Completely and utterly helpless.

Dave’s eyes snap open, letting out a single gasp for breath before he remembers that he needs to stay quiet because he’s in a tent filled with sound asleep soldiers.

He knows perfectly well that Klaus is safe as he can be and asleep a few cots down but his fear for Klaus’ life has a cold hand over his heart and he’s more concerned over him than one of his fellow soldiers waking up.

Dave swings his legs over the side of the cot and slips out of it, as quietly as he can. He pads over to the spot in the tent that he had memorized and exhales a deep breath when he sees Klaus’ sleeping face.

He goes over to the side of his cot, the side that faces the wall and crouches down. “Klaus,” he whispers, stroking along the side of his arm.

“Hm,” Klaus mumbles, eyes opening slowly to meet his. “’we have to get up?” His cheeks are red and filled with life. He’s alive. Alive and staring at Dave. Not dead from a gunshot wound on the battlefield.

“No, baby,” Dave murmurs, “I just-” He cuts himself off. What was he doing, waking Klaus up when he could’ve been getting that precious sleep that he so rarely gets nowadays? 

“Dave?” Klaus asks, his brow furrowing and Dave decides to just say it.

“I had a nightmare,” he blurts out and Klaus’ eyes soften.

“Oh, honey,” he mutters, “are you okay?”

He doesn’t answer the question. He doesn’t have an answer. “Can I sleep with you? Just for a little while?”

Klaus gives him a little sleepy smile and scoots back, pulling the thin blanket up and freeing up some space on the cot. Dave clambers in immediately and Klaus pulls the blanket over them both, wrapping one arm around his waist. He presses his toes to the back of Dave’s ankles, and he shivers a bit at the sudden chill.

“I love you,” Klaus whispers and he smiles.

He knows that he’ll have to move soon, or at the latest very early in the morning to avoid suspicion from their fellow soldiers. He knows that his nightmare could come true on any given day in their active war zone, but he can’t help but relax in Klaus’ arms, in another moment of happiness as he’s wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is all I write cuddly fluff


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head it’s Klaus who buys a ring for Dave, but here I am writing all of these in Dave’s POV so-

Nine Months

When Dave first sees the ring, he’s supposed to be picking up dinner for Klaus and himself.

They’re on leave for two days and had rented out yet another shitty hotel room to stay in in Saigon. This one was slightly smaller and had no fridge to store food inside, so Dave had left a smiling Klaus on their bed at six o’clock in the evening with a peck on the lips to check out the Mexican food place they’d passed just a few hours ago.

The stall that he passed on his way was really nothing special. It was old and dusty and devoid of color yet something about the old man in charge of it drew Dave in. He had to be in his late sixties at least, a thick mop of silver hair with a scruffy beard to match. His clothes were scuffed up and worn but there was a certain quality to his eyes that Dave couldn’t put his finger on. They seemed to sparkle in the pale sunlight.

And so, he approached, if cautiously. The man perks up almost instantaneously, waving an old wizened hand to beckon Dave forward. “Hello!” he exclaims, his voice raspy. “And what might you be in the market for today, young man?”

“Oh, uh-” Dave scratches the back of his ear nervously. “I don’t actually know.” He nears a bit closer to see the man’s merchandise to spot heaps and heaps of jewelry of all kinds. Rings, necklaces, bracelets made of gold, silver, wood and something that looked like horsehide.

The man’s mouth widens in a grin. “Something for your girl back home, maybe?”

Dave almost laughs. Not quite, but probably the safest answer that he could come up with. “Yeah, h-she’s incredible. Figured I could get her a present when I get out of here.”

“Ah.” The man smiles knowingly. “I get a lot of troops like you. So, what might your girl like?”

Dave honestly doesn’t know what he was looking for or why he had even come over in the first place, but that didn’t stop him from looking. He sifts through the mountain of jewelry, examining each piece carefully, lest he misses something perfect.

At last, something catches his eye. A smooth and polished ring made of oak, lying forgotten underneath an emerald engraved bracelet. It was small and dull and the exact opposite of Klaus. And yet, when he saw it, the only thing he could think of was just how perfectly it would fit on Klaus’ ring finger.

He considers that. Dropping to one knee and offering the ring up to him, pouring his heart out and begging for his hand in marriage. Klaus’ eyes, blazing with passion and yet still gleaming with tears. His acceptance of the proposal, followed by a giggle when he’s swept into Dave’s arms, his face immediately peppered with kisses. Their marriage after their tour was up that wasn’t legal, but they would know that it was real. Settling down together in a little town house. Maybe adopting a kid or two. Spending the rest of his life with Klaus Hargreeves. And in an instant, he knew that that was exactly what he wanted. 

“How much is this one?” Dave requests, scooping up the ring and showing it to the old man.

“Oh, that old thing?” he scoffs. “No one wants that. Fifteen bucks for it.”

Just like us, Dave thinks firmly and passes over the cash, pocketing the ring. He keeps his hand on it the entire time he’s getting their dinner and the entire walk back to the shitty hotel room. He removes his hand to cup Klaus’ face as he kisses him hello upon his return and Klaus grins at him like he hung the moon.

“Took ya long enough. I was about to send out a search party,” he says and Dave chuckles.

“I’m right here, darlin’. I’m yours,” he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me why my end notes from chapter one keep getting pushed back, dear God, it’s annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are lads

Ten Months

Dave had gotten his hopes up far too high. It’s his first thought as soon as the bullet strikes his chest and he starts to feel the life seep from him. It was foolish of him to think that he could live long enough to give his ring to Klaus or settle down with him. Not where they are.

It felt like someone was sitting on top of his chest, forcing all the breath out of his lungs. It hurt like hell.

Klaus was above him. He was laughing. He hadn’t realized what had happened yet.

Through a hazy consciousness, he was vaguely aware of someone yelling his name with increased franticness. Hands grabbed his shoulders, flipping him on his back and Klaus’ beautiful, beautiful face etched with terror filled his sight. “Dave!” he screamed. He sounded like he was underwater.

Dave wanted to reach up, to caress his face, to whisper to him that everything was going to be okay. But he knew that he wasn’t.

Klaus was screaming something above him, for help, he thought as his chest rose and fell in a desperate attempt to keep breathing. It hurt. It was the worst pain he’d ever experience and not just the bullet that had ripped through his chest. But the love of his life’s face, staring down at his, tears streaming from his eyes and splashing down onto Dave’s cheeks.

“Please stay with me, Dave,” he sobbed, and Dave wanted nothing more than to honor his request. He wanted to keep living, wake up knowing that Klaus was safe in his bed every night, waking up to his gorgeous green eyes every morning. But at least it wasn’t Klaus. Now he could leave, and he desperately hoped that would be safer in 2019.

Dave knew that this was the end now. Everything was growing darker; Klaus’ screaming was getting fainter and fainter.

“I love you,” he wanted to say. “I love you and I’m happy to know that I won’t live long enough to see you die.” He didn’t say that. He couldn’t.

And just like that, Dave slipped away in Klaus Hargreeves’ arms as he screamed and cried above him. Shot dead in the Vietnam War. A polished oak ring tucked safely into his satchel back at the base. And yet, strangely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I should be posting the next chapter tomorrow. :)


End file.
